


Love Bonds

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-17
Updated: 2006-09-17
Packaged: 2018-10-27 09:20:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10806261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Hermione's thoughts while she waited for Ron at St Mungo's after their firstborn birth.A Ron & Hermione drabble.





	Love Bonds

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

I have never been an ordinary woman. In my childhood I didn’t care much about dolls, being that books were my fascination.  
  
At Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry I didn’t care about toenail painting and giggling about fanciable boys - being, as I was, focused on getting high grades and helping Harry fix his problems concerning Voldemort.  
  
Course there was one boy that was always in my thoughts. And I dreamed like every teen girl does, only more discreetly than my dorm mates.  
  
I found the love of my life at twelve. I had a long journey to get him to confess his feelings. I never doubted I loved him and that he would find the courage. When I took a little step forward, he dated Lavender.  
  
Well, it doesn’t matter anymore.  
  
I’m living one of the best moments of my life: I have in my arms my firstborn.   
_Our baby.  
_  
I felt something completely inexplicable when I felt the baby growing inside me.   
And then when he was born, I experienced his smell and felt how soft his flesh is, for the first time.  
He was born 24 hours ago, and it’s like our connection always has existed, only waiting for the right moment he could appear to our life.  
  
Ron was playing Quidditch in Canada when I went into labor.  
I’m so excited for see his reaction.  
  
 _Knock, Knock  
_  
Ron enters my room with an orchid bouquet.  
  
 _My favorites._  
  
"Hi, love. Sorry about the delay." He leans to our baby and touches his little hands with his fingers "Hi, kid. Mione, he is …perfect. He has my hair and your nose!"  
  
I smile. Ron kisses me with a touch and a reverence like I’m a goddess. Not an ordinary woman.  


  
"Do you want him at your arms?"  
  
Ron beams.  
  
And I never will forget the happy face my husband has in this moment.

~Spider  
  



End file.
